


Race Among Skyscrapers

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon?, Caste issues, F/M, Gen, School, University, different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing canon to the wind in this one. No war AU. In the Festival of the Five Collection</p><p>Springer of Iacon was one of the brightest students in his class to graduate. He's in Vos now, learning architecture and engineering from the home of Cybertron's Seeker population. A non-Seeker flier in the Seeker world, Springer finds himself in new situations. He meets a femme. Caste rules forbid a union between them.</p><p>He chooses to enter the Challenge of Epistemus, the god honoured in Vos, to compete for a femme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We would up creating a bunch of OCs for this story. Here is a list of the OCs we are using. Please note that Slingshot in this story is not the same as the G1 Aerialbot character.
> 
> Students:  
> • Blaze, red and gold arrogant and snoot femme  
> • Dusk, blue and purple sneaky trickster mech  
> • Bloom, yellow and green vain, femme  
> • Solarflare, orange and purple, showy, femme   
> • Cloudscraper blue and white. Fast, proud, risk taker, mech  
> • Nova, red and blue, big and mean, mech
> 
> Teachers  
> • Slingshot, silver and black, mech (Not the G1 Arialbot)
> 
> • Sunglider - Star & Sapphira's current worker
> 
> Springer’s family:  
> Sire: Lanner  
> Carriera: Demara  
> Cousin: Flutter

Springer looked around the campus, he would have to get his schedule and housing information. He headed for the grouping of tables trying to not knock on anyone's wings. The note in his letter had said seekers didn't like to have their wings touched by someone they didn't know and coming from Iacon he was pretty much a stranger where others seemed to know each other.

"Uh name’s Springer. I'm here to pick up my schedule and housing information," he said making it the start of one of the lines.

"Ah the Iaconian," Slingshot said. "I look forward to seeing you in my classes." Springer swallowed seeing the older seeker.

"Thanks," Springer said moving, well being pushed aside, as he opened the envelope to see the address and information about his apartment. He would dump off his few personal belonging there and see about the janitorial job.

He left looking at the address and note. Penthouse apartment, two floors. He looked up and up and up. "Great, good thing I can fly at least," he said not quite sure how he really felt about being up so high.

Looking up there were lines of Seekers flying across the sky, on the first tier closest to up, they were travelling north in one line, and south in another line. Another tier above that there were more Seekers going east in one line, and west in the other line. Between the two tiers there were a few Seekers switching lines, as if trying to merge into a new line or entering and exiting buildings.

With a sigh, Springer transformed gaining elevation trying to figure out how he was going to get to the address from here with the lines. He would figure out somehow he told himself.

The first tier of north-south traffic was heavy, every time it looked like there might be a break on one side, there was a blur of colour swiftly approaching from the other direction.

Springer vented a sigh dropping down and transforming as he got down. He'd just walk or use his other alt mode at this point. He could ask for some tips about the traffic later from a professor or something. He drove off in the direction of the building.

He arrived looking around, he transformed again flying up the building looking for an entrance or landing pad. He finally found one that looked like it was for the apartment but it took a few tries to transform and land in the spot. He looked around, scanning the building out of curiosity. It should have affected the structural integrity but it didn't which made him grin he'd have to find a book in Vosian architecture. 

There was a figure waiting at the end of the landing pad, long broad wings swept out gracefully from her back as she walked forwards to meet the newcomer. She looked at the newcomer, making a circle around him and inspecting his frame as she came to stop in front of him again. “Welcome. You must be Springer. How was your trip here?” she asked.

"Okay I guess, traffic was a bit crazy, so drove here and well then you saw me land I guess," he said. He looked her over she was pretty with her violet optics and the bit of purple on her wings.

“Ah I suppose you have few fliers in Iacon. There is a set of rules for the traffic here, I will see about getting you a datapad with information on it. My name is Callista. My creators are both busy, but I believe you have already had video interviews with my sire and passed them. Come inside,” she said, turning around as she gestured with her hands and flicked her wings, walking to the inner door.

"Yeah last he said was he supposed I was tolerable," Springer said following her inside.

Callista giggled, her wings fluttering on her back, “That's high praise from him,” she said.

Springer looked out. There were only walls on the inside it seemed with tall ceilings, he smiled in appreciation. "Nice to know, as much as I have a scholarship of sorts to the university there are still things to be paid for," he said. He noticed the abundance of pillows, no chairs or couches except for the computer terminal and various tables of different heights. It was very different from home which had the coffee table surrounded by the couch and few chairs. And a few windows to let in the daylight.

“Do you have bags or a trunk of belongings?” Callista asked. “I can show you to your personal quarters. Surely you would like to rest some and refresh after your travels here.”

"Nah, just a few personal items and the books I managed to pick up from the university for classes but some rest sounds good," he said.

Callista touched his upper arm, turning and leading the way down a corridors. Keeping in the theme of the open-layout of the apartment there was a large open space with no railing and stairs that wound in a tight spiral to the level below. Without a second thought, the Seeker femme hopped over the ledge and landed on the level below.

Springer opted for the stairs taking them a bit fast. "You okay?" He asked.

“Of course I am. Why would I not be?” Callista asked with a confused helm-tilt as she paused to look at him.

"Just asking," he said feeling like a little bit of an idiot as he rubbed the back of his helm.

Callista chuckled and took his free hand in her own, leading him down the windowless corridor. The doors on either side were large and made of a clear glass that could be made opaque or completely blacked-out from the inside. “This is the living habitat floor. The largest one at the end belongs to my creators, this one is mine,” she said leading him in. “I believe Sunglider is still getting your room ready. They are....” she giggled, “Having difficulties moving the berth.”

"So how is it they are having trouble?" He asked.

“We don’t really use berths or beds here,” Callista said, gesturing with an arm to the thick mattress on the floor covered with pillows and blankets.

“Oh, well suppose you could have told me that earlier,” he said. “I would have tried to live with the mattress and pillows.”

::Sunglider, the new mech says he doesn’t need the berth,:: Callista said out loud over the comm.

Sunglider groaned dropping the berth. ::Then what should I do with it?:: he inquired.

::Put it back in storage?:: Callista suggested.

The older mech picked up the berth trying to maneuver it back out of the room and towards storage.

“Perhaps.... you can assist him?” Callista asked, looking at Springer.

“Yeah,” Springer said moving to help the mech by taking the other end. “Lead the way.”

Sunglider flicked his wings and walked with Springer to the storage room. He stopped at the door, inputting his key and the door slid open.

Springer followed him in carrying the berth and put it down. “There. Thanks for the thought,” he said.

“Go rest Glider,” Callista said, patting the yellow-orange mech. She showed Springer the way back to his new room.

Springer looked around the room, pulling out the few datapads, books and photocubes he had in his subspace, putting them away.

Callista stood up on pedetips, wings flared out behind her for balance as she pulled the berth mattress back down from where it stood on edge. A large number of pillows fell on top of her helm, bouncing off her wings. “Eck....”

Springer looked at her. “Should have let me do that. they’re just pillows, not going to hurt you,” he said.

“Exactly. They didn’t hurt me,” Callista said, appearing out from under some pillow. She flicked her wings, getting the pillows off her as she stood up.

Springer smiled and chuckled picking up a few pillow to rearrange them, then just tossed them on the mattress he could figure out how to arrange them to his comfort later.

Starscream managed the landing, putting Sapphira down first and transformed landing beside her.

“Thank you, love,” Sapphira said, kissing Starscream on the cheek

“You are quite welcome, Little Blue,” Starscream said.

Callista suddenly felt the presence of her creators bond and stood up quickly. She smoothed out her armor plating and ran out of the spare room, racing to the end of the corridor.

Springer shrugged looking around the room then followed her slowly. Callista gestured to him to hurry up. Springer sped it up a bit. “What is it?” he asked.

“My creators... Lord Starscream, your employer... they’re back,” Callista said grinning and used the empty space to jump up with a tiny burst from her thrusters to the main level.

Springer quickly went up the stairs stopping part way and continued on.

Callista skidded to a halt in front of Starscream and Sapphira, her wings twitching from having run up to the main level.

“So did you pick up the information for your classes, Callista?” Starscream asked and saw the flier mech not far behind her.

Sapphira chuckled and turned to deliver her packages onto the table, _::And a friend too, it appears, dear,::_ she told Starscream.

“Not yet. I have to pick them up tomorrow, sire,” Callista said, managing to stop the twitching of her wings as she calmed down.

 _::No, that is the new janitor I hired,::_ Starscream said. ::Though I believe he is also going to the university.::

 _::And you think they cannot also be friends?::_ Sapphira asked.

 _::I would not know,::_ Starscream said looking at his mate. Sapphira walked up behind her mate, touching his wings with the flat of her hands and looking between his wings to see their creation and the new hire.

“Sire, the mech you hired also arrived while you were out,” Callista said, stretching a hand out to indicate Springer. “I have shown him his room and ... we tired out Glider.”

“Well yes, Sunglider has been with my family for a long time,” Starscream said. “Welcome Springer. I hope your schoolwork does not interfere with your work here.”

“I’ll try to keep them on schedule,” Springer said.

“What are you taking?” Callista asked, piping up.

“Engineering,” Springer said.

Sapphira walked off into the kitchen area, picking up the platter of energon and bringing it into the living area. She set it down on the table and went back.

Callista saw her carrier and followed her, “I will take the goblets, carrier,” she said.

“Thank you, dear,” Sapphira said, carrying the pitcher of sparkling mid-grade enriched energon wine to the table. Callista followed her carrying the goblets.

“You may join us for the meal, tonight, Springer,” Starscream said.

“Thank you, Lord Starscream,” Springer said following the seeker. He moved to see if there was anything else to move.

Sapphira grabbed a pillow and sat down on it, pulling herself up close to the low table. Callista took a seat on the floor opposite her creator.

Springer pulled up a pillow slowly sitting down on it. As Starscream joined them.

Callista bowed her helm in respect to her sire, as she and her carrier waited for Starscream to indicate it was okay for them to take fuel from the table.

Starscream looked around and sighed. “Let us begin,” he said.

Sapphira handed out cubes of the gelled energon around the table, “So Springer, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” she said.

“Well I’m from Iacon, My sire is a flier like me and my carrier is a grounder like yourself, ma'am,” he said. “I won first place at my school science fair for a model of a bridge I made to show its strength and weaknesses. I think that is what got your school to get me to come here and study.”

Callista took a cube of the gelled energon and set it down in front of her. “I will be taking biological studies in the university. I haven’t quite decided on a specific speciality, but there’s time.”

Starscream took a cube putting it on his plate and passed it on. “The school is extremely lucky to have you Callista,” he said.

Springer took a cube and passed the plate on.

“Thank you, sire. I am pleased that I get to attend,” Callista said, smiling. 

“Did I also hear that you will be taking advanced flight tactics, Springer?” Sapphira asked.

“Yes,” Springer admitted putting the plate down.

“So engineering....” Callista said. “Buildings and things?” she asked, taking a bite from the gelled cube.

“Yes,” Springer said and took a bite from his cube.

“Have you done other projects and models?” Sapphira asked, finishing off her cube and pouring a goblet of the sparkling wine for herself as she moved to sit closer to her mate, up against his side.

“A few that I left back at home in Iacon,” Springer said. “They were a bit too delicate to bring here but I can try later during one of the holiday breaks maybe.”

Starscream smiled feeling Sapphira moving closer to him. The femme offered him a drink from her cup, holding the cup by the stem. Starscream leaned down taking a sip. _::You do have such good taste,::_ he said.

“The breaks will be quite busy, you know,” Sapphira said. “We have the Festival of Five coming up shortly and Vos holds the Epistemus Challenge of Epistemushere. It will be quite difficult to travel during that time.” _::In the wines or is that something else I sense in your field, darling?::_ she teased Starscream.

 _::Hmm both, my love, both,::_ Starscream said.

“True,” Springer said. “And it might be interesting to see the advanced flying tactics used in the race.”

“I am not certain who your flight teacher will be, but Star could definitely teach you some aerial maneuvers. he is the Wing Lord for a reason,” Sapphira said, taking a drink of the energon wine and reaching below Starscream’s arm to run a finger down the lower edge of his wing.

“Ah, yes,” Starscream said shivering at her touch, his wings perking up.

Callista chuckled and poured a glass of the energon for herself and moved back to a pile of pillows in the corner. She had seen this behaviour in her creators and knew that it often ended with a playful chase down the corridor between them – it was best to give them space now and not be a tripping hazard later.

Sapphira grinned and sat on her knees, kissing Starscream on the intakes and moving her way to his mouth as she made the touch a light pinch running up Starscream’s wing.

Springer spotted Callista and decided to follow her example. 

Callista looked at him, “Hello again. Oh I was supposed to give you this,” she said, handing him a data pad that had an introduction to Seekers and their internal language, written by a Seeker. “They’re probably going to end up racing down the corridor to their room at any point now...” she said, smiling. “You can tell when she starts playing with his wing like that. I mean.... we’re not opposed to interfacing in the living area or anything, but sire prefers it to be in their room.”

“Ah,” Springer said looking at the pair and then the datapad. “Thanks.”

 _::Not here love,::_ Starscream said and broke off the kiss heading towards their berthroom. Sapphira set down the goblet and got up, following after her mate.

“Rather like that,” Callista said, grinning

“It’s sort of cute,” Springer said standing up and offering her a hand up.

Callista accepted the mech’s hand and stood up. “So you’re a triple-changer, right? You have a ground mode as well as the flight mode I saw you arrive in?”

“Yeah,” Springer said.

Callista walked around behind Springer, spotting his rotor hub on his back and the wheels hidden away. She reached up, tempted to touch a wheel but pulled her hand back, reminding herself that the stranger wasn’t used to being touched like the Seekers often preened each other.

Springer shivered. “Uh, it’s okay,” he said. “if you’re curious or something.”

Callista touched the wheel hidden by the shoulder armor. “Do you have a history of family members with two alt-modes? You saw my carrier is a grounder, and I have mostly the Seeker frame.”

“There are a few that we know of,” Springer said. “sometimes they just think they have one alt mode and accidentally discover the second. That is what I’ve heard at least.”

“Anything ‘not-Seeker’ here is shunned,” Callista said. “Sire said it took the city a long time to accept carrier because she can’t fly. They did though. You can fly, but you’re not Seeker... I don’t know what they’ll think of you.”

“Yeah I got quite a lot of stares or frowns today at the school and on my way here,” Springer said.

“I like different; different is good. That’s why I can’t decide between xenobiology or archaeobiology,” Callista said.

“Ah so those are the specialties you’re thinking about?” Springer said.

“Yeah. I was actually thinking of starting to study here and maybe switching to Iacon University later,” Callista said. “Bots here are smart but I think I could learn more from the professors at Iacon.”

“Yeah they are a bit more open to Seekers and fliers there,” Springer said. “So perhaps a little more knowledgeable. Creators had me speak to some of the professors there first. Trying to get me to stay there but I thought this might be good, learning away from home as in farther away from home. fewer distractions from my studies, though I miss my family.”

“Well we do have video chat so you can speak with them. Maybe it won’t be so bad here, yeah?” Callista asked, reaching down to take his hand and squeeze it quickly then let go.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said

Callista walked back to the table, bending over to pick up the plates. Springer walked over picking up goblets to take to the kitchen.

The femme followed him into the kitchen, handing him the plates since he was blocking the counter. Springer put the plates down.

Callista turned around in the tight space, wing accidentally brushing against his helm before she took a step to leave the kitchen.

“Night,” Springer said. “Imagine you have to get up early to pick up class information.” He ducked past her going to his room.

Callista followed Springer, since her room was on the way, “Yeah, I do have to be there early. Do you want to fly there together tomorrow?” she asked him.

“Might be a good idea, so I can learn the route from here to there,” Springer said looking at her.

“Of course. It won’t be a problem. Just make sure you’re ready to leave around 0700 and I will meet you in the landing, okay?” Callista said, smiling at him.

“Right,” Springer said going in and closing his door. He pulled out the data pad on Seekers putting it down as he tried to arrange the pillows for him to read and recharge comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

Springer grabbed up the marked list of textbooks and headed for the landing pad. He could grab some energon at the school for morning meal. “Morning,” he called.

Callista stretched, grabbing a morning energon cube from the counter and walked out to the landing pad. “Morning,” she said to him.

"Ready to find out about your classes?" he asked.

“Quite,” Callista said, smiling and transforming to her alt-mode and waiting for him.

Springer transformed as well. "Lead the way," he said.

With a burst from her engines, Callista took off from the flight deck, flying around the building once and joining the first tier of air traffic. Springer followed her best he could.

It was about a 15 minute flight or more with the few times a seeker or two tried pushing him out, once one got between him and Callista where he kept an optic on her and the seeker rather rudely switched tiers.

“Out of the way rotors!” a teal and dark-silver yelled at Springer.

"This the way you treat guests, Wings?" Springer said. "Remind me to be rude when ...oh wait I am home for now."

“Move over here to the side, Springer,” Callista called, from the outside lane. 

Springer joined her in the outside lane. He doubted his choice to come here for a few seconds.

“Okay. You see the sprawling set of towers ahead?” Callista said. “That’s the school there.”

"Ah great landmark," Springer said.

Callista chuckled, diving below Springer suddenly to aim for the lower landing platforms. Her tail wings briefly brushed against his landing gear. Springer shivered and followed the best he could to transform and land with a thud.

Callista transformed and landed beside Springer, flicking her wings back into position. “Nice landing,” she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said. 

“Do you know where your classes are?” Callista asked. “Since we have different majors, we won’t be in the same area.”

"Yeah figured that before I headed to the penthouse yesterday, walking around the campus," he said.

“Well, I have to go get my books and stuff,” Callista said, walking up to Springer. She stood up on her pedetips and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back and flickering her wings. 

Springer blinked looking at her. "Uh still have to get a few more books," he said.

“To the bookstore,” Callista said, grinning as her wings expressed the silliness of her voice. She headed off in the direction of the bookstore.

Cloudscraper swooped down, transforming and landed. "Thirteen minutes and fourteen seconds, a record time," he said grinning. "Now to speed through the bookstore. Hurry up."

Blaze flew in behind Cloudscraper, landing on her pedes. “Yes, yes, you're fast we get it. But are you any good?” she asked, elbowing his friend. 

"What do you mean good, Fireball?" Cloudscraper teased, grinning.

“You know what I mean, Scraper,” Blaze teased with her wings. “Oh geez, Bloom is gonna be pissed... look at the rotary there with her colors. Bloom pulls off green and yellow so much better.”

"She'll tear him...her apart with her claws and fangs," Cloudscraper said.

Callista entered the bookstore, walking up to a terminal and letting it scan her biosignature to get a list of her schedules and books. 

Springer tried to ignore the chatter behind him, hearing his colors mentioned. Cloudscraper went up giving Springer a shove in the back. "I think gray and green would look better," he said.

Springer growled pushing himself back up and spinning. "Was made this way, Wings," he said. "Your friend can complain herself."

Blaze followed, standing just behind Cloudscraper. “You were made that way? With a rotor and everything? Couldn't your creators afford the upgrades?”

"Well I didn't need an upgrade for this," Springer said transforming into his ground mode driving around the pair in circles. "What about this upgrade."

Dusk, the creation of Skywarp, popped into the hallway, seeing the grounder doing circles around his friends. He put himself in Springer’s path, tripping him up.

Springer flipped quickly transforming and looking at the new mech who tripped him. He vented a sigh shrugging and going in, trying to ignore the three.

Dusk reached out grabbing Springer by the rotor, stopping him.

"What do you want? An apology would be nice after you tripped me," Springer asked.

"There you bunch are," Solarflare said walking in. "You could have waited for me and Bloom should be somewhere behind me."

"You bots start a fight without me?” Nova asked following her.

“Scraper was just putting this flier in his place... the trash pile,” Blaze said.

"Blaze said how Bloom would be so pissed at this grounder with rotors," Cloudscraper said. "Just thought we'd save her trouble of helping him change colors."

Nova walked through the group, the other Seekers parting for him. He stood a good head taller than Springer. He stood there looking Springer over for a moment before pulling his arm back and connecting with Springer's chin with his fist. "Yellow and green are Bloom's colors."

"Well I am so very sorry but she'll have to learn to share," Springer said dropping his hand before he punched the larger mech. Then he headed for the bookstore. He rubbed his chin to check that he was still okay.

"That is enough, Nova, Cloudscraper, Blaze and Solarflare. We were made aware of your picking fights in the lower grades," Slingshot said.

Springer found his last few books, and went to find Callista. At least he knew her well enough to trust she wouldn't hit him.

Callista had a basket of books for her classes when she saw Springer walk up to her. “Did you get delayed?” she asked. She folded one wing in to walk past him through the narrow aisle to pay for her books.

"Yeah a bit," Springer said and followed her to pay for the rest of his books.

“Today is mostly meet the professors, get your curriculum and come back tomorrow rest to learn. I suspect it's the same back in Iacon,” Callista said, handing the clerk a thin gold credit chip.

"Yeah sounds similar," Springer said handing his credit chip over to the next clerk.

“I'll see you after class,” Callista said, taking the bag of books from the clerk. “Stay out of trouble.” She left him there and headed off to her first class.

"Stay out of trouble, yeah, right," he said. "When it seems to find me." He decided to check out his classes and meet the professors.

* * *

Springer walked out of the engineering building headed for another building across the way.

Cloudscraper was flying around the school looking for the mech that had got them in trouble.

::He's headed into Thundercracker’s math class,:: Nova told Cloudscraper. 

::Alright,:: Cloudscraper said and flew over to grab up the mech, landing on the roof, holding a kicking Springer. "Time to make you pay for getting us in trouble."

Heavy pedefall behind Springer told of the arrival of the larger Nova. He grabbed Springer from behind, spinning him around.

"Ugh," Springer said. "You again!"

“You squealed and got Slingshot on our afts,” Nova said, pushing Springer in the shoulder.

"You got yourselves in trouble. I didn't do any squealing," Springer said.

"Oh, you did," Cloudscraper said emphasizing each word with a punch to Springer's back. 

“Aww, I wanted a turn,” Nova pouted, turning Springer around and slashing him across the chest with his sharp claws. 

"Fine, Nova," Cloudscraper said letting his friend take a few hits.

"Someone should trim those claws, before you take your optics out," Springer said. He swiped at the scratches which were bleeding, biting back a growl.

Nova hissed, slashing Springer across the neck cables with his claws. “Don't insult the claws!”

"Well then I ask you to trim them, instead of insulting you," Springer said. He gasped, his legs shaking from the loss reaching up, his finger coming back coated with energon.

"Let's see how good you are at flying, grounder." Cloudscraper hauled Springer up in the air, and gaining some altitude before he let go of the rotary-flier.

Springer fell, his helm spinning as he tried to transform but crashed on the ground with a thud. His rotors bent, he tried to push himself up but collapsed.

The trio of mechs stood laughing at the 'stupid rotary flier' from the rooftop until Cloudscraper elbowed the other two. “C’mon we gotta get out of here,” he said nervously.

"Yeah I've got a class left to head to," Nova said.

The three young Seekers headed inside the campus. 

Springer looked around, the view growing gray and then black as he lost consciousness.

Starscream and Sapphira were notified once emergency medical services had fixed the most serious of Springer’s injuries. 

“Once he's conscious and able to speak, make sure he reports this to the campus and enforcement officers,” Skyrunner said. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Sapphira said, looking over the green-and-yellow mech they had taken in for the year. “Do you have any orders for his care?”

“No but we do have a salve in case he has any rust spots," the medic said handing it to Sapphira. "Just rest and medical grade energon for five or six cycles. And change the bandages once a cycle."

Springer groaned, not sure he liked the idea of resting when he had work and school. Starscream didn't seem happy with having to deal with an injured servant.

“We will take care of him and ensure the orders are followed, doctor,” Sapphira said, smiling graciously at the doctor. “Take your time getting up, Springer.”

"He is able enough to walk or transform in his grounder mode," the medic said. "But unable to fly as the rotors are damaged."

“There is a lift to our suite for grounders. He will use that until he can fly again,” Sapphira said

Starscream vented a sigh. "Let us go home, Sapphira....Springer," he said stowing the cubes of energon and bandages.

Sapphira walked to Springer’s berth, offering the taller mech her arm for support.

"Thanks," Springer said standing up accepting her offer somewhat while using the wall of the room with his other hand.

Sapphira waited until Springer was ready to walk before moving.

_::Sapphira, you do not need to pamper and cater to him as though he your own creation,::_ Starscream said, slightly irked that his new servant was going to be out of commission for a few days.

_::Star, the young mech has clearly been a victim of bullying by the snooty Seeker younglings on campus. If this had happened to Callista you would be outraged. Even if Sunglider had been injured, you would take care of him. Show some care for the youngling. He is a victim of circumstance and he is someone’s creation,::_ Sapphira chastised.

_::Perhaps I should have never hired him if I had known something like this was going to happen,::_ Starscream said. _::And it does fuddle things with his education.::_

_::I suspect he would have found living accommodations on his own, and then who would be there to care for him?::_ Sapphira asked. _::Have you forgotten so quickly your own struggles when you brought me here and the community’s reaction to us being together?::_

_::It is not like I fell in love with him or he is a member of our family,::_ Starscream said. _::It will only add to Sunglider’s burdens.::_

Sapphira vented a sigh, _::Go for a flight, Star. It appears you need to burn off some of this pent-up frustration,::_ she told her mate. She did love the mech, but he did at times have a tendency to bottle up his frustrations.

Starscream marched off muttering to himself before he transformed and flew off. Springer looked at Sapphira then the doctor.

“Come. Let’s get you home,” Sapphira said, leading Springer by the elbow gently. 

"Okay," Springer said letting her show him the way home.

The streets were mostly deserted as they walked to the base of Starscream’s family apartment building. Sapphira pulled out a keycard, swiping it through the lock. The door opened revealing an elevator inside.

Springer stepped on. "Did you ever get used to them?" He asked. "Making fun of you, staring at you?"

“Well let’s just say that love does strange things to the processor along with the spark. Anytime anyone even looked at me the wrong way at first, he would get his wings all bristly and challenge them. He fought to change the laws so I would be accepted as his mate. He never wanted a typical trine,” Sapphira said.

"So he got used to it, but I meant you," Springer said.

“Once they accepted that I was here to stay and I wouldn’t be scared off, yes,” Sapphira said. “You need to watch the wings. A lot of it is posturing and making themselves bigger than they actually are. And not all Seekers are bad. They are stuck in their ways, but many of them are open to new idea and knowledge.”

"Yeah well the group picking on me are a bit mean and vain," Springer said. "All because I have the same colors as this member I have yet to meet. Not be scared off, I will have to try and keep this in mind."

“I think they are picking on you because you are different, and they are testing you. They want to see if you will be scared of them, fight back, or hold your ground,” Sapphira said, patting Springer’s back as the elevator doors opened to the suite’s main level. “Ah here we are....”

"Well I know fighting back will get me in trouble just as much as them and it would be hard if not possible to get into the school at Iacon if do end up going back home just as the session has started," Springer said stepping off. "As for standing my ground, well some of them are just built so much bigger and... tougher than me."

Callista was pacing in the living area when the elevator doors opened. She had heard that her creators had gone to the clinic to pick up Springer. As a newcomer, and he seemed a good mech, she was worried about him. She stopped her pacing, and whirled around to face the open elevator doors.

"Hey Callista, how was school?" He asked with a smile. It was nice to think about something else... really nice.

“Better than yours apparently,” Callista said with a smile. “Will you be alright?” she asked. 

"Well I am here, walking and talking. No flying while my blades get repaired," Springer said smiling. 

“I cannot believe those thugs....” Callista said, shaking her helm. “Carrier, can I help him down to his room?”

“I have no issues with it, but perhaps you should ask him. He appears to be able to answer for himself,” Sapphira said, smiling at her creation.

"Might be nice," Springer said. "Feel a little bit wobbly."

Callista smiled and waited for him to walk over, he walked over with a few wobbly steps. And stopped to balance himself.

The femme slipped an arm around his upper back and led him towards the stairs. As they approached she pulled her wings in tight, narrowing her profile so she could fit in the stairwell.

Springer looked at the stairs wishing for a railing thee. If he wobbled toward the edge he would fall, surely.

Almost as if reading his processor, Callista chirped up, “You can hang onto me. I won’t push or bite you,” she said.

"Thanks," he said smiling and grabbed an elbow to hang onto. Callista led him down the stairs, without any incidents of falling off the stairs. He let her lead him to his room.

Callista pushed open the door to his room and led Springer inside towards the mattress and pile of pillows. “Careful now, remember it’s not berth-height,” she reminded him.

"Er... right," he said glad for the reminder. He grabbed a few pillow best he could to start a tower to help him ease down onto the mattress.

Callista helped him down into the thickest part of the pile, Springer smiled grateful for the help and accidentally pulled her down with him.

Callista gasped in surprise, landing in the thick pile of pillows. She flicked her wings, first in irritation, then amusement.

"Sorry about that," he said and smiled. He moved around to get more comfortable pulling out books and the data pad with his notes from classes so far, dropping them in a pile on the floor.

“It’s alright,” Callista smiled and sat up on the pillow pile. Energon rushed to her faceplates in a blush, as she realized how close she was to Springer at the moment.

Springer looked over and smiled. "You look nice...that way," he said, looking some more and thinking.

Callista got up onto her knees and grabbed his blanket, pulling it up over his lap and around his sides. She got another pillow to put behind his back.

Springer smiled. "Thanks," he said leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Callista sat up straight as she finished putting the pillow behind his back, and the blush returned to her faceplates as she sat on her pedes. 

Springer leaned back, picking up the data pad to skim it.

Callista vented a soft sigh, taking him reading his data pad as a sign that he wanted to relax. She moved to stand up and leave him be.

Springer glanced up. "You can stay if you want," he said.

“What is your preference? I don’t want to impose on you if you don’t want me here,” Callista said.

"Well I imagine we both have some studying and prep to do before class tomorrow," he said. "You can sit in here and study with me, not that I'm in Biology."

“Alright. Thank you,” Callista said, sitting down close by and pulling out her data pad of notes from the day’s classes.

"Welcome," he said looking back at his data pad and picked up one of the books from the pile to flip through to a set of pages reading between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream transformed landing on the pad and walked in, looking around.

Sapphira was lounging back on one of the pillows in the main room. She stood up, seeing Starscream enter and stood up. “Hello darling, how was your flight?” she asked, walking over to him.

"Alright, so he's home?" he asked.

“Yes, he is downstairs in his room, resting,” Sapphira said.

"Good," he said looking at her, blinking.

“What is it darling?” Sapphira asked, noticing her mate’s confusion. 

"Am I forgiven?" He asked grinning yet pleading.

Sapphira walked around her mate, touching his wings and trailing her fingers down the center of his back. She stood in the gap between his wings, kissing the back of his helm. _::And what is it you are asking forgiveness for?::_ she asked, wanting to pull it out of him, despite the fact that he could tell from their bond and the kiss that he was.

 _::Losing my patience with the mech,::_ Starscream said shivering and moaning softly at her touch on his backside.

Sapphira wrapped her arms around Starscream’s torso, rubbing his chest. _::It is alright and I forgive you, love. You are a good mech and I realize when you need to just go out for a flight.::_ She stood on her pedetips so she could rest her chin on his shoulder armor beside his helm.

Star smiled patting her hands. Sapphira turned her helm to kiss him on the cheek vents. He turned to kiss her back. _::And how is she doing?::_ he asked, fingering his mates cheeks.

 _::Callista? She helped Springer down to his room. I saw no reason to follow them and check up on them,::_ Sapphira said, her engine purring at the touch to her cheek, vibrating against his back.

Starscream bit back a growl, he would check on them later. Sapphira let go of her mate to walk around in front of him. She stood up on her pedetips and kissed him properly on the lips. Starscream slipped his arms around her, holding her in a hug.

 _::Shall we go downstairs, check on them and cuddle together love?::_ Starscream asked returning the kiss some more.

 _::Hmm, only cuddle love?::_ Sapphira asked, breaking the kiss and smiling at him.

"Well perhaps more, but we still have evening meal to think about and the party to discuss," he said.

Sapphira grinned and with a rev of her engine, she transformed in the living area and drove to the end of it. Starscream followed running after her. 

Sapphira had to stop at the open gap to transform and use the stairs. Starscream merely jumped down to beat her. Sapphira grinned and ran behind her mate.

Starscream paused at the door to Springer's room looking in to find the two quietly studying.

Springer looked up having heard the noise and smiled a bit, then looked back down at his book.

“Hello sire. We are just studying together,” Callista said, smiling. “Did you have a good flight?”

"Yes, my dear," Starscream said with a smile and gave her a kiss on her forehelm.

Callista stood up, returning the hug to her sire. “Evening energon soon?” she asked.

"In awhile," Starscream said. "Just going to lay down with your carrier."

“Right,” Callista said, grinning. “Have fun,” she said, letting go.

Starscream stepped out turning back to his mate. Sapphira had already gone into their room and was lying on the mattress, waiting for him. He joined her on the mattress kissing her.

Callista looked over at Springer, “How is your back?” she asked him.

"A little sore but the pain meds seems to be helping quite a bit," Springer said.

Callista moved close to the mech and put a hand on his back, massaging it softly and awaiting his reaction. Springer smiled leaning into her hand a bit. “Feel good?” she asked him.

"Yes, thanks," he said.

Callista moved to sit behind Springer, using both hands to rub his back now. She stretched out her long, silver legs to either side of him.

"Hmm that does feel very nice," Springer said, not leaning back to crush her.

One of the benefits of being half-Seeker was getting the long fingers without the pointed claws. She slipped her long, slender fingers between armor cracks to massage the joints. “It is one of the nicer benefits of being a Seeker, mutual preening and massaging each other,” she said, smiling.

"Yeah but I'm not a seeker," he said looking down at her slender legs, he tentatively stroked it.

“Unless you are asking me to stop, you can see that I don’t have any troubles with you not being a Seeker,” Callista said, finishing the massage with a light brushing down his arms.

"Hmm obviously," he said with a crooked smile. Though he wasn't sure what he thought of her doing this. It was nice but would someone else misunderstand?

A reminder notice popped up in Callista’s internal systems about the party that was happening later that cycle. She acknowledged it and hummed softly. “Creators are putting on a party tonight, I should go and get ready,” she said, taking her hands off of him and moving to sit beside him again. 

"Yeah, I am supposed to help serve," Springer said.

“I hope the small massage helped some,” Callista said, smiling a bit at him as she pushed herself up to her pedes.

"It helped a bit," he said and smiled putting away his datapadd and books for later.

“Good,” she said and opened the door to his room and crossing the hallway to her own room.

Springer slowly stood up to see if he need a quick run through the washrack but he seemed okay.

Starscream came out of the room he shared with Sapphira to get a datapadd out he wanted to share with one of the guests.

Callista stopped at the entrance to her own room, watching her sire and then ducked into her room. She would need to use the washracks and get a good polish before the party started.

"Finished with your studies, Callista?" Starscream asked seeing her out of the corner of his optic.

“Yes, sire. I need to get ready for the evening,” Callista said

"Of course," Starscream said letting her go and went to search the shelves.

Callista headed into her room, crossing through it to the washrack attached to it and let the solvent flow in a warm spray. She spent some time cleaning herself up and then sat on her berth, applying her best polish to her chest, arms, and legs.

Star walked back down the hallway with the data pad. "Care to polish me now dear?" He asked Sapphira.

Sapphira smiled and picked up the polish, “Of course, love. Would you like to be seated or standing for it?” she asked, getting a handful of it on her fingertips.

"Seated, I think," Starscream said. He sat down on the pile of pillows adding one to balance himself.

Sapphira knelt down behind him, holding one wing still with a hand and rubbing the polish into his wing with the flat of her hand.

Star grinned feeling her rub the polish into his wings.

“You keep those thoughts out of your processor or we will never get up to the party,” Sapphira said, lightly tapping on the location of a sensor node below the wing’s plating. 

“Of course, little blue,” he said.

Sapphira chuckled and kissed the back of his helm as she moved to work on the other wing.

Starscream smiled at the kiss. “Do you want me to polish you, love? When you are done?” he asked turning his helm to look at her.

“I’ve managed to do everything except my back, my dear,” Sapphira said smiling. 

“Very well, then,” he said standing up. “I shall do that for you.”

Sapphira sat down cross-legged on the pillow pile, flaring out her small doorwings for her mate.

Star put some of the polish on his fingers and put it on the palm of his hand and started applying it to her doorwings and back, making sure not to miss any spots.

“Hmm, thank you love,” Sapphira said, optics closed and enjoying the touch of her mate’s hands on her frame.

“You’re very welcome,” Starscream said leaning down to kiss her cheek as he finished with a few small spots.

Over in Callista’s berthroom, the femme was sitting with her back to Sunglider as she allowed the older golden-orange mech to rub the polish into her wings. She wasn’t as good at sitting still, her wings twitching every now and then as the mech worked on them.

“Stop moving, mistress,” Sunglider said as he tried to get a spot her movement had caused him to miss.

Callista vented a sigh and concentrated hard on stilling her wing movements. “Yes, Glider. I am sorry. Does carrier want me to be wearing those ribbons, do you know?” she asked.

“Yes that was on her list of things to do,” Sunglider said. “2. Tie on ribbons.”

“Three, be on good behaviour while your sire parades you around for the young mechs to drool over....” Callista said. 

“That would be on your list and I wouldn’t say drool,” he replied tying one ribbon on her left wing.

“No, but you only have to look at them to see it,” Callista said, twinging and she felt the odd sensation of the ribbon being tied on. She moved the wing around once Sunglider was finished tying it onto her left wing.

Sunglider moved dodging her wing to tie the other ribbon on.

Sapphira stood in the entrance of Callista’s room, where the door was already opened. “Sunglider, step to the side a moment please.”

“Yes mistress,” Sunglider said stepping aside.

“Oh Callista, you look so beautiful,” Sapphira said, entering the room and stopping.

Callista stood up, turning around to face her carrier. “I do feel a little silly in these, but thank you...” she said. 

“I will see you upstairs shortly,” Sapphira said, turning to leave, grinning from the sight of her creation all prettied up.

Sunglider finished tying the ribbon, patted her back. “Have fun.” he said.

“Thank you, Glider,” Callista said, spinning around and giving the older mech a hug. She smiled and left the room to head upstairs.

Springer was already balancing the tray of drinks in his hands as some of the guests had arrived early.

Starscream was talking to Thundercracker about the data pad.

Skywarp had also just arrived with his young creation beside him in the landing deck. The pair transformed and Skywarp looked over Dusk before letting him enter. “Good. You look good. Now in you go,” he said, gesturing to the doorway.

“Of course, sire,” Dusk said grinning and walked in.

Callista appeared on the main platform of the living area, walking slowly as she looked around to see who had arrived already.

Dusk caught sight of Callie, grinning. “So Callista, how was first day of school again?” he asked sidling up to her.

Springer behind them frowned seeing the purple and blue seeker with her, frowned. Now not only was one of the bullies here but he was getting close to Callista.

“Hello Dusk,” Callista said, bowing ever so slightly to the mech. “As most first week days are, it was slow. We are finally past the syllabus talk, but I do wish we could get into the studying already.”

“Yeah, would be nice to get past basis that we learned in school before,” Dusk said. “They seem to think we have forgotten.”

“What are you taking this year anyhow?” Callista asked Dusk

“Creative writing and some classes on building stage sets,” Dusk said. He thought it would be the easy way through school while also working on his pranks. Maybe he’d go onto write comedic plays.

“First year biology, but I want to transfer to Iacon University for the higher years,” Callista said.

“But you should stay here, they don’t like seekers, all those grounders, my dear,” Dusk said reaching over to touch her shoulder.

“They have fliers there, silly,” Callista said, playfully ducking out from under his touch, the ribbons sliding through his fingers.

“But not that many,” Dusk said frowning. Why did she always seems to move away from him. He turned to see Springer with the tray of drinks. Frowned, and grinned as he grabbed one. “Nice to see you are where you belong, flier.” He walked off. ::Nova, gonna love this our friend from earlier today is at the party. Hurry up and get here.::

::I’ll be there soon, Dusky,:: Nova answered, where he was in flight formation behind his creators on their way to Starscream’s apartment.

‘Yeah, nice to see you too,’ Springer thought, maybe he would be safer here with other adults to watch the group. How many more of the gang was coming here?

Nova arrived followed shortly by his friend Cloudscraper, as they entered the party with their creators.

Springer sighed seeing the other. Great, more trouble, he thought but offered the drinks as they arrived.

“Hey Nova, Cloud,” Dusk said. “Glad you could make it. See who was here?” He grinned over at Springer who frowned back.

In the hopes that maybe the young mechs would follow her and leave Springer be to his work, Callista walked away from the group and took up a spot near a window.

Dusk sighed following Callista. “Bored at your own party, Callista?” he asked.

“A little bit, yes. I am not much for the parties, but I do have to attend them,” Callista said.

“Gonna have to get used to them dear,” Dusk said. “What with the challenge coming up, there will be more parties and celebrations before and afterwards for the victor and his prize.”

“I suppose you are right, although that doesn’t necessarily mean I have to enjoy them,” Callista said.

“You could learn to enjoy them, take advantage. For tonight you are the guest of honor,” Dusk said smiling at her. He pulled a bunch of crystals from his subspace, holding them out to her.

Callista looked at the crystals, surprised. “What? Why?” she asked, “I mean thank you,” she said, trying to recover.

“You are very welcome,” Dusk said waiting for her to take them so he could attempt to kiss her.

Callista took the crystals from Dusk, looking down at them; they were very pretty. Dusk leaned in to kiss her. The femme smiled into the kiss.

Springer frowned more seeing the kiss, his hands tightening on the tray of drinks, making them shake a little bit.

Callista broke the kiss after a moment, “Will you be entering the race this year?” she asked.

“Of course,” Dusk said. “Wouldn’t avoid the chance since it only comes around rarely.”

“It will be interesting this year, for certain,” Callista said, her wings twitching with excitement.

“Yeah,” Dusk said grinning, his wings flicking a bit.

“And who will you ask for should you win?” Callista asked him.

“Don’t you already know?” Dusk asked smiling at her.

“There are so many that you could ask,” Callista said. 

"Gonna ask for you, of course," he stated. "If you must be told."

“And who do you believe is your biggest challenger in the race?” Callista asked.

"Cloudscraper if he enters, I will admit he is faster, but there will be the puzzles and he's not very smart," Dusk said.

Callista chuckled, turning aside as her wings twitched. ‘You are not very bright yourself,’ she thought about the blue-and-purple mech.

“Should probably share you with the other guests, so will see you at school,” Dusk said.

Callista grabbed Dusk by the elbow as he was turning to leave her, “Dusk... next time... you and your pack of friends should leave Springer alone,” she said quietly. 

Dusk frowned at her and vented a sigh. “He shouldn't be here and doesn’t deserve to be going to the university here,” he replied quietly. “But out of respect for your family I will tell them to lay off.” He bowed to her and returned to his friends frowning at their fun being ruined.

Callista walked over to Springer to take a drink off his tray, she stood beside him for a second, glass in hand.

“You okay?” Springer asked quietly.

“Yes, of course. But that was to be my question to you. I did overhear them talking about you,” Callista said. “And Dusk has been warned.”

“Thanks,” Springer said with a smile. “As for me, I...I’m not exactly crazy about him kissing or touching you.”

“Thanks,” Callista said. She smiled and touched his forearm, “Can’t talk about that now and I have to mingle...” she said. “Thank you for the drink,” she said.

::Callista, get back here and tend to your guests,:: Starscream said. ::Leave the help to do its job.::

Callista vented a sigh and took a drink from the glass, thankful that it was high grade, perhaps the inebriating beverage might make the task more tolerable. She stepped away from Springer, flicking her wings and setting the ribbons swirling in the air as she stepped into the group of partygoers.

Springer smiled watching her, the ribbons added a nice touch to her wings, he shook his helm as he imagined her flying with them trailing behind her. “Get to work, Springer,” he told himself and walked in to offer drinks and remain quiet.

“Hey gang,” Dusk said. “She told me to have us lay off the flier…” he grumbled the word. “And I said we would since he works for her family. Doesn’t mean I won’t play a few jokes on him still.”

Callista noticed the other femmes her age and walked over to greet them. “Hello femmes,” she said, smiling a bit.

“Hey Callista,” Blaze said grinning. “Looks nice with the ribbons.”

“Thank you Blaze. They do rather impinge on the sensors at first, but then they are tolerable,” Callista said.

“I can imagine, my carrier got some for me with the little grip and it drives me up a skyscraper,” Blaze said, her wings twitching in sympathy.

“I will take the ties over the grips any cycle,” Callista said, shuddering as her wings made the same movement and the ribbons followed suit.

“So that is the mech that dare have my colors?” Bloom asked noticing Springer walking near the group.

Callista groaned, trying to avoid an actual facepalm at Bloom’s question.

“Well he is kind of handsome, I suppose,” Bloom said grinning. “Wouldn't mind him working for me.”

Callista looked up at Bloom, wings flaring out in surprise, making herself look bigger and more imposing. Before she knew what overcame herself, she growled slightly at the green-and-yellow femme, the edges of her wings twitching.

Bloom looked at Callista, choosing to turn around and talk to the mechs. ::Too much yellow green though,:: she said privately to Callista and Blaze. ::Now if he got a repaint in different colors.::

::I like the dark grey,:: Callista answered. ::It makes him less.... bright... Easier on the optics I guess.::

::So you do like him, poor Dusky,:: Bloom said with a small smile and sigh. ::Must run in the family liking someone other than a seeker.::

::Maybe it does, but at least sire is well-respected and well-to-do. Dusk.... well the lights are on, but is anyone home?:: Callista retorted.

::Oh there is, if you’d spend more time with him dear and if he does win the challenge you will get that chance,:: Bloom said.

::Sounds more like your perfect mate, Bloom,:: Callista said. Bloom laughed at that statement. ::Well, who would you consider your perfect mate?::

::Someone who would learn to appreciate me and shower me with gifts,:: Bloom said.

::A bond takes more than just focusing on yourself Bloom, you need to consider your mate and their needs too,:: Callista said. ::I want someone smart, considerate, and open to new ideas.::

::Well seems like you have ideas of who you want,:: Bloom huffed.

::I guess...:: Callista said, smiling.

Springer looked between the two femmes as if he could tell they were having a conversation not facing each other. 

Callista vented another sigh and turned away from the femmes, hoping that the party would end sooner rather than later. She paused to watch Springer just for a few seconds, not wanting her sire to tell her off again before finding another group to mingle with.

Starscream stood talking with the professors, Slingshot and Thundercracker.

“I must thank you again for taking in the student, Starscream,” Slingshot said. “He was quite a prize to get him to come to the school. Though I did catch some of the students picking on him.”

Callista stood close enough to listen to Starscream and the professors talking without getting in the way.

“Yes,” Starscream said. “He seems studious and is a good worker. While we are keeping the latest attack quiet.” He looked over at Skywarp.

Callista held her wings back and down slightly as she approached the adult mechs talking, “May I ask a question, sire?” she asked.

“Yes, my dear?” Starscream said. Slingshot looked eager to hear the younger seeker’s question. 

“Should the winner of the upcoming races ask for me as the prize in the upcoming race, am I beholden to bond with them or spend a year with them? Or am I allowed the option to turn down their request?” Callista asked.

“You can fill out an application to exempt you from that part but it may also exclude you if someone else wins and wants to claim you,” Slingshot said. “But you are not forced to bond with them but at least spend a year with them.”

Callista nodded her helm in understanding. “That is excellent. I suppose it also helps to set up trines as well,” she said, smiling, knowing how the notion of trines was strongly encouraged among Seekers.

“Yes, it does,” Slingshot said. “And sometimes having two if the third is still not interested helps soften the blow.”

“Dusk has already stated that he intends to ask for me, should he win,” Callista said, smiling.

“Yes, he among a few others I know of,” Starscream said.

“Who?” Callista asked, wings flicking up in sudden interest.

“Dreadwing has expressed an interest,” Starscream said.

Callista’s wings dipped down as she thought about the larger navy Seeker, then perked up again. “Ah, I.... see....” she said.

“There is not much to be scared about, there are many others and not racing for you,” Slingshot said seeing the apprehension that Starscream seemed to be ignoring.

“Yes, it will be busy. Thank you Slingshot,” Callista said, bowing politely to the elder mechs. She opened a private comm channel to Springer, ::Slingshot spoke very highly of you....:: she told him.

Springer smiled. ::Well he sort of was the most encouraging one to get me to come here. He’s a nice old mech and great teacher, I like him.::

::He called you a prize to the school,:: Callista said, smiling as she continued the conversation with her back turned to Springer.

::I imagine if they got me they must have tried to get the one student from Polyhex that did the project on reflecting properties of the crystal flowers,:: Springer said. ::He’s the one that won the Cybertronian prize.::

::You beat him out?:: Callista asked, turning to look at Springer. 

::No, he beat me. I got second place,:: Springer said seeing her look at him and looked away. ::Got best in Iacon.:: 

::I think we got the better prize,:: Callista said, unable to stop grinning at him.

Springer chose not to answer feeling his face plates heat up as he went into the kitchen area to get some more glasses of high grade from Sunglider who was washing and refilling them. When he felt ready he came back out with the refilled tray.

Callista retired to her room at the end of the party, quite glad to be done with it.

Springer helped Sunglider clean up in the kitchen and living room before going to his room to recharge before classes in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Springer quickly packed his datapad and books in his subspace and took the elevator down to the ground. He transformed and drove off towards the university.

Callista watched Springer taking off and noticed that the mech hadn't taken any energon this morning. She reached into the energon stash in the kitchen and pulled out one of Springer’s medical grade cubes. She already had her books in subspace as she left the apartment, diving down through air traffic towards the ground. She pulled to level at the last moment above the street, looking for her friend.

::Why are you following me?:: Springer asked braking as he spotted the silver and purple seeker. ::You can fly and I can’t...at the moment.::

::You forgot your morning energon,:: Callista said.

::Guess I was in just such a big hurry,:: he said and transformed walking to the side of the little ground traffic there was.

Callista transformed and landed, walking over to him as she pulled his medical grade energon cube out and offered it to him.

“Thanks,” he said, opening it and drinking it slowly.

“Can't do much about the taste, I'm sorry,” she said.

Springer nodded, almost finished with the cube. “It’s okay, I guess,” he said and went to finishing it with a few gulps and grimaces.

“You're not a good liar,” she said, smiling.

“Thanks for letting me know,” he said and put the cube away in his subspace.

“I'm sorry you had to put up with Dusk and his _friends_ yesterday,” Callista said.

“The morning was the bother, they were quiet at the party at least,” he said with a smile.

“I can't believe he wants to compete for me. Bloom would be a better choice. And to think Bloom actually said something **nice** about you too,” Callista said, chuckling.

“So the one that shares my colors. What did she say about me that was nice?” He asked grinning.

“She said that you look handsome and she wouldn't mind you working for her,” Callista quoted, she was not about to add that she had growled a bit at Bloom getting defensive or was it protective of Springer.

“Well that is ...was nice of her,” he said. “But I work for your sire. Which I am kind of glad of.”

Callista reached down, touching Springer's hand with her own. Springer smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I may have growled slightly at her when she said she wouldn't mind you working for her,”  
Callista said.

“So you were jealous or afraid of losing me?” he asked smiling. “Would have looked nice flying with those ribbons on.”

Callista looked over at him, energon rushing to her faceplates in a blush. “Maybe and thank you....” she said, her wings flickering.

“Thank you and you’re welcome,” he said giving her a quick kiss before transforming and driving off. “Hurry or we might be late for classes.”

“Or are you just escaping after kissing me?” Callista teased him playfully and then transformed taking off into the air to reach the entry platforms for the aerials.

::Possibly,:: Springer said to her privately as he stopped to watch her fly some before driving off again.

* * *

Springer looked around as he stepped out of the building. He had awhile before his next class. He called up the site for the challenge looking at the form. All the warning about how they would not be held responsible for injuries or such incurred. He made a mental note to warn his family as he filled it out and sent it in.

Dusk looked like a tough competitor and he read over the list of other competitors looking at the bios and pictures. He whistled at the looks of some of them and closed it. “Don’t think too much about it,” he told himself going to the cafeteria for a cube of medical grade.

He headed to his next class and then later drove home. He commed home. ::Anyone there?:: he asked.

::Springer, how is school?:: it was his cousin Flutter. He knew that his creators sometimes watched her when her creators were busy with work or enjoying time alone, even as they were expecting another little creation soon.

::Hey cous. It's okay can I talk to my carrier or sire?:: Springer asked, smiling and happy to at least hear her voice. He made a note to find a book of poetry for her creation day.

::Sure, I'll get your carrier. Uncle's not home yet,:: Flutter said disappearing from the screen.

His carrier, Demara, appeared. ::Flutter seemed to think it was important,:: she said.

::Uh yeah, I uh signed up for the challenge of Epistemus,:: Springer said frowning inside as she frowned looking disappointed. ::there is this femme I really really like. She's smart and nice and beautiful.::

Demara sighed and smiled. ::Tell me more. Does she know how you feel or that you signed up?::

::Well she might know how I feel but you're the first I'm telling about entering. Think I will leave it as a surprise for her,:: Springer said. ::You're welcome to come if you can and cheer me on. I will understand if you don't.::

::I would come if I can but will talk to your sire about it,:: Demara said smiling. ::Especially to meet this femme. Maybe even bring Flutter, she deserves a treat and so do her creators. But what is her name? This femme::

::Callista. Her carrier is nice, a grounder. Her sire is okay,:: Springer said. ::Would be nice to see you, miss you all.::

::We do too,:: Demara said. ::Shall I let you go?::

::Yeah home. Have work and studying to do,:: Springer said stopping. 

::Well remember we love you,:: Demara said and the screen went dark and he transformed to take the elevator up.

It took awhile, his creators came with Flutter to watch him after both families had saved up for the trip to Vos along with a place to stay, that his sire and Flutter's carrier had found through family from Helix.

Springer greeted them at the apartment building they were staying at and showed them the way to the campus. Him flying with Lanner (his sire) and Flutter while Demara drove down below them. Once on the campus they talked, Springer about his classes and work. His creators about work and things in Iacon. Springer pulled out the book giving it to Flutter.

"Thank you," Flutter said already flipping through it to read the poems.

"So when are we going to meet this, Callista?" Demara asked.

"Maybe afterwards," Springer replied looking as he shuffled his pedes. "I don't want to tell her I'm doing this for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Callista and Sapphira sat at the seats behind the dias where Starscream would announce the beginning of the race. It was at the top of their own apartment spire, one of the very tallest in Vos. Most of the other apartment buildings had been fitted with bleachers around the supports.

Across from them there was a large screen set up to view the various elements of the race.

Callista was watching the screen, which was focussed on the competitors lined up at the starting line. 

The starting line happened to be a very long ledge from which the group of mostly Seekers with some other mixed fliers were perched and waiting. Almost all the Seekers preferred a jumping start to take flight.

Springer stood among the group. Other Seekers were shuffling and jostling each other around, trying to get a good position for the start.

Starscream stepped up. Callista reached over holding Sapphira's hand, ::I do hope no one perishes in this...:: she told her carrier, watching her sire take his spot on the dias. 

"Epistemus, knowledge personified is the one we are recognizing here and now. Along the flight path are obstacles and a test," he started. "May your flights be true, fly safely and receive enlightenment." Someone fired the starter blaster into the air.

Dozens of Seekers took off at the sound of the blaster. Some choosing to jump into the air, others choosing to drop before transforming. Springer finding the room transformed and joined the group in the air.

There were several collisions off the start as thirteen Seekers fell to the ground in a tangled mass of limbs and metal. The emergency medical personnel on hand for the event ran out to take care of them.

Springer pulled up to avoid the collisions. He had survived so far. The camera focused from the wreck to the few seekers and other fliers that were still in the race.

Callista watched the race on the large screen as she caught a glimpse of a green-and-yellow rotary flier in the mix. Her spark seemed to stop in its chamber, energon running cold. “Carrier! That’s Springer, isn’t it?” she asked quietly, not looking away from the screen.

Sapphira took Callista's hand, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. "Yes, I believe it is. May have seen his name on the entrants list," she said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Callista asked. “What is he doing in the race?”

"I told her not to," Starscream said. "Don't know why he did it."

“Why would you tell her not to?” Callista asked, looking at her sire. The image had changed on the viewscreen, and Springer was no longer visible on it as they put an image inside of the wreck down below.

"I had mentioned you two were friends, so I suppose he didn't want you to worry," Sapphira said glancing at her mate.

"And didn't want you talking him out of it," Starscream said, shaking his helm. Silverbolt had mentioned how he and Springer were working on some maneuvers at the school.

"You like him too?" Sapphira said. "You're a bit proud."

"Silverbolt is," Starscream said walking off.

Elsewhere Springer's family sat in some bleachers watching the race. "He's alright," Demara sighed, smiling as she saw him hovering above the wreckage and move on.

"Knew he would, he's smart and a good flier," Lanner said grinning.

"He is good," Flutter said and frowned as he disappeared from the screen. 

The city had been set up with a wide array of floating barriers that were usually designed to control the flow of normal everycycle air traffic. In some cases the barriers went from the tips of the skyscrapers to the street below. In other areas, barricades were set up stretched across between skyscrapers, preventing any escapes into the stratosphere above. The challenge had been specifically set up to test the contestants maneuverability with hairpin tight turns and narrow spaces.

Springer was thankful for his classes, seeing that flying above the seekers would not always be possible. But maneuvered turning his rotors towards the skyscrapers not wanting to harm anyone at one tight turn around a building.

One seeker as if showing off banged a wing badly into the building and fell down, Springer sensing the air moving from the fall stopped and pulled up higher almost hitting a barricade. The camera seeing him followed rather than showing the seeker falling quickly.

"Smart move," Lanner shouted not that Springer could hear him. Demara sat quietly, Flutter holding her hand, watching.

The falling Seeker tried to transform and grab onto something, anything, to prevent his inevitable landing on the ground. He grabbed the wing of another black-and-gold Seeker that was below him. The second Seeker screeched, trying to throw off the extra weight from his wing. 

A number of other seekers tried to avoid the two but got knocked and hit about falling as well and trying to regain their balance but the larger it grew the faster they fell.

A few other Seekers followed Springer up and he nearly got crushed between two of them. One he recognized as Dusk. “This is not the place for you, flier,” Dusk said.

“Yeah well I’m here,” Springer replied and let himself slip out from between the two and frowned inwardly as he got lower back where it was safe again turning back again around a building.

Dusk followed him close behind.

Cloudscraper came whisking up from below Springer, nearly cutting off the green-and-yellow flier as he gained altitude, banking suddenly on his side to go through a very narrow gap between two buildings that seemed to stretch on for a good kilometer.

Springer gasped, taken a bit by surprise but turned to make it through the stretch.


	6. Chapter 6

On the large viewing monitor, it showed the next phase of the challenge to the spectators. The participants would have their t-cogs electronically disabled for this portion of the challenge as they entered the workspace. They would each receive a box of supplies and they would have to build a serviceable bridge to take them across the chasm and into the next phase of the challenge. There was a net set into the chasm to catch those who did not make it, however, those who fell into the challenge would be eliminated from advancing. The contents of the box were shown on screen: two boxes of replica ancient Vosian eating sticks, two decks of playing cards, quick drying contact adhesive, 30’ long reinforced steel pipe, lubricating oil, silicone double-ended false spike modification with biolight mods, and a ten-pack of Seeker femme ribbons with grip-on attachments.

Springer watched as those in front of him were forced to transform and transformed himself managing to land with a hard thud on his hands and knees. He quickly got up. He could sense his cog locked down and walked a bit slowly towards one of the empty tables with a box. He dumped the box over seeing the datapadd with instructions.

"A bridge?" He said looking over at the chasm and winced. This was going to be interesting. He went through the contents spilled on the table separating them and organizing them as he worked. He lay down the steel pipe. Tying together sticks with the ribbons and grips, he glued it together. He lifted it slowly putting it in place and slowly carefully walked across balancing himself. Halfways across he stopped, looked around. 

“Don’t look down, do not look down,” he told himself. “Just keep on moving.” He lifted his pede and stepped slowly then started walking again.

Dusk entered the area, feeling his t-cog lock up. He twitched his wings, not liking the feeling of this at all. He looked at the box of parts, dumping it out on the table. It was obvious enough what to do with the long steel pipe. How the frag was he supposed to make a safe bridge? 

Dusk set the pipe over the chasm, he slowly glued on the cards with the adhesive to try and make it less slippery and stepped across, a pede slipping on the pipe he fell into the chasm, screaming as he couldn’t transform to get out and hitting the net.

Six of the original competitors made it through the challenge thus far. Now only a short race remained.

Springer followed the signs that pointed to a ladder up a building and started climbing. He still felt his t-cog locked down. He got on the landing platform, transforming and took off following the arrows, grinning

Cloudscraper caught up to him. “Well well look who’s here and Dusker dropped out...well down,” he said bumping Springer.

Springer took the turn going over Cloud and caught up to fourth place. He maneuvered past two seekers who seemed to be arguing with each other for second, behind Dreadwing.

“Congratulations, flier,” Dreadwing said sensing him behind. “I didn't think you'd make it this far.”

The finishing ribbon was just 400 meters ahead of Dreadwing’s nosecone.

Springer put on a burst of speed. Just have to get to the finish line before him or Cloudscraper. He broke through the ribbon by a bit and landed and transformed on the scaffold on the skyscraper.

The spectators erupted in applause for their victor; even if he wasn't well-known to the Vosian community, he had outraced everyone else and won. 

A number of seekers ran over offering him energon and a blanket so he could keep warm while relaxing after the race.

Callista smiled from her seat, pleased to see that her friend had won the challenge. She hadn't known about his entrance to the race, but from listening to the announcers, he hadn't been a favorite to win. She did have to wonder if he was going to ask for anyone to be a bondmate; she hadn't heard him talk about any lovers. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough. 

Starscream walked up. “Congratulations, Springer,” he said a bit loud so the crowd could hear. 

One of the Seekers helping to organize the race, tapped Springer in the shoulder, directing his attention to the podium. “You will be called up next,” she said.

“Thanks,” Springer said taking another sip of his drink.

“Maybe now we will get to meet this femme,’ Demara said grinning and clapping. Lanner grinned and nodded his helm.

“Springer come up here,” Starscream said. “So you may tell us if there is anyone that you want as your possible bondmate.”

Springer gulped not sure how Starscream who had been a kind employer would take his announcement. “Thanks, Lord Starscream,” he said. “I would like Callista if she will take me.”

Callista looked up at Springer from her seat, surprised. 

Sapphira grinned and gently patted Callista, “Are you going to approach him, dear?” she asked. 

Callista got up, feeling her knee joints shaking, and she approached Starscream and Springer. She tried to decipher how her sire felt about this quickly, before giving Springer her attention. 

Starscream made a face not sure how he felt about it, but if the mech had won the race, proving how good he could fly and how intelligent he was he had proved himself worthy of Callista.

“Well you gonna say something to him?” Starscream asked. Springer smiled about to ask the same thing.

“I accept the honor of being chosen,” Callista said, reaching out with shaking hands to grab both of Springer's hands 

Springer pulled her close and kissed her. ::Uh creators are here in Vos along with my cousin. they would like to meet you sometime soon.:: he said and broke the kiss looking at her.

Callista nodded her helm, “Did you really enter for me or for the challenge?” she asked quietly.

“For you, decided I was in love with you after the party,” he said looking at her. “You can always back out of this if you’re unsure.”

Callista stood beside Springer, allowing the camerabots to take their picture. She had been taught most of her life how to deal with the public, and they would want pictures. ::They want photos of their winner. Private chat time later, okay?:: she told him, squeezing his hand. She didn't want to give him the idea she wasn't grateful.

::Right, and thanks,:: Springer said turning and pulling her a little closer for the cameras and kissed her cheek, smiling.

The media and the spectators were given five minutes of their winner and his choice before Starscream led them and Sapphira away and into their apartment.

“Enough, let’s let the pair have some private time to talk,” Starscream said smiling and waving at the cameras before he went inside. Sapphira took her mate’s hand. 

Callista waved at the crowd with a free hand, smiling to them. Springer pulled on Callista to lead her inside.

Once inside the safety of the living area, Callista dropped Springer’s hand and looked at him. “You really decided to enter the Challenge....”

“Well yeah I am crazy about you, couldn’t stand Dusk touching you and then you mention he was entering the challenge,” Springer said. 

Callista dove forwards, wrapping her arms around Springer in a tight hug. “I caught sight of you in the early part of the race and I was worried about you...”

“I seemed to have proved I can take care of myself,” Springer said, slipping an arm around her to hug her back.

Callista buried her face in his broad chest, smiling. _::Creators, can we go downstairs to talk? I promise no interfacing or spark merging...::_ she asked Starscream and Sapphira.

Starscream looked at Sapphira. _::What do you think, my dear?::_ he asked.

 _::They are both adults and they consented to each other. I like him as a possible mate. However I think they should limit themselves to half an hour together to avoid temptation... plus I believe his creators are awaiting him,::_ Sapphira said.

Starscream nodded his helm. “Half an hour, then we should meet his creators,” he said.

Callista nodded her helm and let go of Springer. She looked up at him, her wings twitching with excitement.

Springer let go of her smiling at him. “Let’s go talk then,” he said offering her a hand up.

Callista grinned and raced down the end of the corridor, Springer followed her. The femme jumped off the edge of the ledge to the lower platform, Springer quickly took the stairs.

Callista giggled twitching her wings, waiting outside the door to her own room.

Springer followed her and kissed her outside the door, pushing her against the wall. Callista groaned, putting her hands lightly on his shoulders. ::Room.... just behind us...:: she said privately.

::Right,:: he said and broke the kiss and smiled at her. Callista turned around and opened the door to her room, stepping inside. Springer followed her in sitting on the mattress and pillows, he looked up at her. “So what do we talk about first?”

“This is real? You actually like me as more than a friend.... but you didn't tell me. Didn't tell me you were entering or even that you thought you loved me....” Callista said, a smile still on her face.

“Well what would you have said or done if I said I liked you more than a friend?” he asked. 

Callista walked swiftly over and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. “I thought I was going crazy, falling for this handsome and intelligent mech who didn't think much of me.”

“I did like you at first. You were nice to me. My age and going to school. I suppose I didn’t tell you because I didn't want to get in trouble with your sire. This was one way he couldn't quite argue if I won,” he said scooting closer to her and giving her a kiss.

Callista just enjoyed the kiss, feeling her frame heat up as she forced her cooling fans to stay off.

Springer broke the kiss looking at her. “And what if I had told you I was in the challenge?”

“I don't know. I would have been scared and proud of you,” Callista said. She looked at him, considering her options and climbed into his lap. “Now I'm just proud of you....”

“Thanks,” he said wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Callista pressed her forehelm to his, “Can I kiss you again?” she whispered.

“Of course,” he said grinning. Callista kissed him, softly at first, then poked her glossa at his lips, licking over them.

Springer moaned into the kiss and Callista took the opportunity to slip her glossa into his mouth.

Springer slipped his glossa into her mouth tasting her.

Callista broke the kiss, a string of oral lubricant trailing from the edge of her lips. 

Starscream knocked on the door. “Time is up you two,” he said. “You had better not be interfacing.”

Callista stood up, wiping the oral lubricant off her face. She went to the door, opening it. “We're not interfacing.... as I promised you...”

“Good, good,” Starscream said. “Come out and meet his family.”

Springer pushed himself up to standing.

Callista looked at Starscream, “Are they here? Or are we going to meet them?” She looked at Springer, “What are their names?”

"They are here," Starscream said. He looked at Springer.

"Sire is Lanner, carrier is Demara and my cousin is named Flutter," Springer said.  
"Yes, they are here," Starscream said and looked at Springer.

"Lanner is my sire. My carrier is Demara and my little cousin is Flutter," Springer said.

“Thank you,” Callista said, flicking her wings on her back to get herself ready to go upstairs.

Springer followed her, thinking. But smiling, glad he'd get the chance to introduce his family to this beautiful femme.

Sapphira was already upstairs offering drinks to Springer’s family and chatting with them.

Callista reached for Springer’s hand as they walked together upstairs. Springer squeezed her hand.

 _::We are coming, love,::_ Starscream said following them up the stairs.

Callista stopped in front of the three visitors, smiling and she bowed like she had been taught. “Hello and welcome to our home. My name is Callista and I am very pleased to meet you,” she said.

"We thank you," Lanner said. "It is good to finally meet the femme that our creation entered the challenge for at last."

"I..." Flutter said.

"Flutter say thank you," Demara said.

"Thank you. I wrote a poem, Springer," Flutter said handing her cousin the datapad.

“A poet, are you?” Callista asked Flutter, smiling. 

"Yes," Flutter said, grinning. Springer read over the poem, smiling.

Callista looked at Lanner and Demara, “Thank you for allowing your creation to study here in Vos. He is a very handsome and intelligent mech. I was surprised and proud to learn of his entry into the challenge.”

"We were as well, expecting him to come home," Lanner said. "We are quite proud of him."

Callista reached out again to touch Springer’s hand and leaned against him. Springer led her over to some pillows to sit down.

“Is there anything they want to know about me?” Callista whispered.

"How do you feel about this?" Lanner asked looking at Demara then Callista. 

“There were several mechs competing for my hand,” Callista said. “Some I found tolerable, others I didn’t care much for at all.” She looked at her own creators, “I did not actually like any of the possible suitors, but when I met Springer, I .... I wanted to know him better. I am glad we will have the year together.”

"I thought Springer was gonna come home after a year," Flutter said.

"I still might," Springer said. "I'll just bring her to Iacon with me."

“I wish to further my studies in Iacon, Flutter,” Callista said. “Plus a chance to see the rest of Cybertron.”

"So no worries," Springer said smiling.

"You will be welcome to stay with us when you come, Callista," Demara said.

“And should you wish to visit us here, you have an open invitation to stay here,” Sapphira said, looking at Starscream to confirm that.

"Yes," Starscream said. "You are welcome."

 _::Perhaps dear we should let them go. They are young and in love,::_ Sapphira said to Starscream. _::I believe the winner of the challenge receives a three night stay in the hotel...::_

 _::Yes, I suppose,::_ Starscream said. He dug out the datapad with the hotel information. "One of your prizes."

Springer took it looking at it and handed it over to Callista to see. The femme nodded her helm, “What do you propose?” she asked.

"We can spend the night there, talk, plan and such," Springer said. ::Away from our creators.::

“Sounds good,” Callista said, leaning over and kissing him quickly. “It was a pleasure to meet you Lanner, Demara, and Flutter... I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

"It was wonderful meeting you," Demara said. "Meet you here tomorrow morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Springer closed the hotel room doors, smiling. "Alone again at last," he said.

“Yes we are. Do you have any ideas, dear?” Callista asked, watching him.

Springer walked up to her and kissed her, reaching up to touch the edges of her wings. The femme moaned, her wings quivering below his fingers. Springer slipped his glossa into her mouth, his hands massaging her wings some more.

Callista pushed her rapidly heating frame against Springer's, the wingplay triggering interface protocols online.

::can you open up and sit down for me?:: Springer asked her.

Callista broke the kiss, smiling. “By my own desires, I am yours to love, to command, to frag....” She moved to the berth, sitting down and opening her interface panel, putting her valve and semi-pressurized spike on display.

Springer opened his grinning. His spike very pressurized. He moved to straddle her, his spike sliding into her valve quite easily.

Callista groaned and lay back on the mattress, her wings splayed out below her.

Springer moaned leaning down to kiss her as he thrust in deeper.

::I only look fragile, you won't break me,:: Callista said, wrapping her arms around him

Springer thrust in harder and deeper at her words, groaning.

::Mmm, Primus you are good,:: Callista said, bucking her hips up into his thrusts. 

::same for you, Callista,:: he said moaning as his spike sprayed her valve. 

Callista felt her valve calipers tighten over his spike and she groaned. 

Springer grinned, breaking the kiss and pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her.

“Round one....” she said, playfully pushing him onto his back.

"Time for round two?" He asked, chuckling and grinning up at her. Callista moved down between his legs and started to lick and suck his spike clean of their combined transfluids and lubricants.

Springer moaned, grinning. "So you like drinking transfluids?" He asked.

Callista nodded her helm over his spike. ::Is it okay?:: she asked. ::I'd like to experiment and try everything.... Seekers very sexual...::

::it's fine,:: Springer said. ::we've got a whole year.::

Callista pulled off his spike, making a slurping noise. ::I think we taste very good together...:: she grinned.

::Glad to hear it, gonna have to try some, sometime,:: he said and pulled her into kiss.

Callista started to touch his frame, looking for sensitive places to touch and make him groan. 

::what you trying to do, familiarize yourself with my frame?:: he asked, licking at her lips with his glossa.

::Yes, but I have a year to learn it.... although the faster I find your sensitive spots, the sooner I can make you melt for me,:: Callista said, opening her mouth to him as her fingers worked their way down from his armpits.

Springer shivered and moaned feeling her fingers. ::melt for you, like that,:: he said.

Callista grinned and broke the kiss, moving to kiss at the spot her fingers were at, then she licked at it.

Springer groaned at the wetness there. "Know how to drive a mech crazy," he said pushing her back down on the mattress, moving to thrust his spike back into her valve, hard and fast as he gasped.

Callista laughed, “I found a sensitive spot,” she said, proud of herself. She pulled her legs up by the knees, letting him in deeper.

Springer moaned. "Yeah," he said and pushed in deeper, wriggling around to hit the nodes inside.

Callista cried out in pleasure as his spike caused a powerful orgasm to wash over her frame, temporarily resetting her. 

Springer watched her and moaned as his spike filled her valve again. He pulled out leaning down to lick at her valve.

Callista gasped, looking at him, “Dirty mech,” she teased.

::could say the same of you,:: he said. ::sucking my spike earlier. We do taste very good.::

Callista moaned and pushed down on her valve, sending a squirt of their combined fluids into his mouth as his glossa was inside her valve.

Callista moaned, another powerful clench of the valve calipers sending more fluids out. He licked them up and pulled out to kiss her.

She licked at his face, ::Taste delicious....:::

::Yeah,:: he said touching her cheeks.

Callista gently rolled Springer off of her as she rolled onto her side. She reached out to wrap an arm over him and cuddle. “Smart, intelligent, and good in the berth,” she said smiling at him. “Glad you won.”

“Me too,” Springer said looking over at her. “Would hate to see someone else win and claim you.”

Callista reached out and touched his face, touching the finial that extended back from his vent. Springer moaned leaning into her hand. She tried a soft pinch to the tip of the finial, testing out his reaction. 

Springer growled. “What you trying to do?” he asked and grinned.

“Explore...” Callista said, pulling her hand away quickly in case he didn’t like that.

“It’s alright,” he said grasping the hand and kissing her palm.

“The growl, I thought you were mad,” Callista said, kissing the top crest on his helm.

“No, sorry,” he said, closing his optics at the kiss on his helm. 

Callista smiled and untangled herself from Springer, standing up and walking around the room. “Do you need fuel?” she asked. “There's a variety of grades, mid, high, sparkling high grade, sweets,” she said, picking up the tray marked as high grade sweets and she carried it back to the berth and knelt down with it, using her wings to keep her balance.

“Why do they have to give us so many choice,” he complained. “Glad I've got you to help me choose.” He took one of the sweets and just held it.

“Why do you think? They are honoring the winner with anything he could possibly want,” Callista said, watching him.

“So sort of out of fear of insulting some high caste seeker if they had won?” he asked looking at her.

“You've not been to many parties have you? It's showing the wealth. You earned it. Only the wealthy, the famous, the important ones can afford such choices. It's an extravagant way to shower you in gifts,” Callista said. “Tonight I can be your servant.”

“Not servant,” Springer said. “But equal and guide.”

Callista looked from Springer's face to his hand, the sweet he had picked up earlier was melting over his fingers and ready to drip. She grasped his wrist and licked his fingers from the knuckle joints to the sweet itself.

Springer smiled wriggling the fingers for her, watching her. She licked the sweet itself, continuing to lick his fingers and then took both fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. 

Springer moaned at the suction on his fingers and grinned. “Do you want to frag me?” he asked.

Callista set the tray down on the side table and giggled up at him. “I wouldn't turn you down. I haven't spiked many bots,” she said.

“So how do you want me, love?” he asked.

“I'm not sure,” she said, kissing his interface panel. “You requested, I thought you might have a fantasy there...”

Springer lay back down, opening his interface panel up, spreading his legs for her, grinning. “I said we are equals, so I let you choose here.”

Callista looked down at him all spread out and waiting. She smiled and opened her own interface panel, her spike wasn't ready yet but she could kiss him.

“But shall I help...rub it, stroke it...perhaps even suck on it till you feel you are ready to take me?” he asked touching her spike, sitting up a little.

Callista sat down and kissed him to begin with, her spike responding to his touch. Springer returned the kiss, his hand grasping and rubbing her spike up and down.

Callista started to get an idea of how she might like it, ::Have an idea... you standing or kneeling.... bent over the mattress,:: she said privately.

::As you wish,:: Springer said moving and breaking the kiss. Callista made a pile of the pillows for him to lean on.Springer moved to stand and then leaned on the pillows spreading his legs.

Callista admired his aft, and cupped it in both hands. She got up behind him and rubbed her spike across his node and valve entrance, spreading his lubricant around. 

Springer grinned wiggling his aft at her. She pushed her spike into his valve slowly, as she gripped his hips. Springer groaned, feeling her partially inside him.

Callista gave a short thrust, getting half-way into his valve and she groaned. She reached up, rubbing his back and making a circle around his rotor stem. Springer moaned more at the touch on his rotor stem. One more thrust and the femme was fully inside his valve, her long spike rubbing his uppermost sensor cluster.

Springer moaned louder, his calipers working around her spike.

Callista pulled back out almost out of his valve and slid back in in one smooth movement. 

“Don’t feel you have to treat me like I will break,” he said.

“Frustrated?” she asked, rubbing his back. She pulled back nearly out and pushed back in a bit harder and faster.

“No, just encouraging you to explore different ways,” he said, engines purring at the back rub

Callista continued to get a little bit rougher with her thrusts into him, pushing him forwards on the pillow as she bucked into him.

Springer grunted at the push and moaned.

She felt her spike twitch in his valve as hot transfluids emptied into his valve. She groaned, grasping his hips, holding them together.

Springer groaned, feeling the warmth in his valve, his knees buckling he fell onto the pillows.

Callista fell with him, pulling out and landing beside him on her back, wings splayed below her. She looked over at him, smiling.

“That was very good," he managed to say before his systems rebooted.

Callista sat up and pulled Springer over so his upper half was laying across her lap. She gently stroked his chest, watching him reboot. Springer grinned coming back online. “Hello handsome,” she said.

“Hello beautiful,” he said looking at her.

“Very good,” she said. “Getting tired. Should we recharge now and refuel in the morning?”

“Sounds good,” Springer said he rolled out of her lap and pulled her down into a kiss. ::Lay down, Callista.::

::Yes dear,:: Callista giggled, thinking how that almost sounded like they were a bonded couple already. 

Springer chuckled as well. ::That is a nice sound,:: he said.

Callista broke the kiss and nuzzled herself up against him, feeling sleepy already.

Springer lay an arm over her and closed his optics, going to recharge.


End file.
